18 February 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-02-18 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Vinegar Joe made three well-received LPs and built up a reputation for strong live performannces before splitting in 1974. They are better remembered as the band that launched the careers of both Elkie Brooks and Robert Palmer, although Peel didn't seem to be so keen on their solo work. *Bit of a Dandelion night, with both Stackwaddy and Medicine Head among the session guests. Playlist also includes a sequence of three vintage Bo Diddley tracks and one by Marvin Gaye Sessions *Mick Softley #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1972-01-31. **’The Land Of The Crab’ not broadcast until 14 April 1972 session repeat. *Stackwaddy #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1972-01-21. **No known commercial release. Although the Cherry Red site says the session of this date is on the reissue of the album Bugger Off!, it appears that the tracks are actually from the concert show introduced by Peel on 12 September 1971. *Medicine Head #4 Repeat. First broadcast 14 January 1972. Recorded 1971-12-21. **'Only To Do What Is True' listed in Ken G's Peel Sessions but doesn't seem to appear on Decktician's log. **No known commercial release. *Roxy Music #1 Repeat. First broadcast 21 January 1972. Recorded 1972-01-04. **No known commercial release. "Sea Breezes" broadcasted for the first time, but "The BOB (Medley)" and "If There Is Something" are absent from this repeat. Tracklisting *Vinegar Joe: Never Met A Dog (That Took To Me) (single) Island WIP 6125 *Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen: Seeds And Stems Again (LP – Lost In The Ozone) Paramount PAS 6017 (US release) *Stackwaddy: Hoochie-Coochie Man (session) *Mick Softley: I’m So Confused (session) *Beatles: Long Tall Sally (LP - The Beatles' Second Album?) Capitol T 2080 (US release) or (EP - Long Tall Sally?) Parlophone GEP 8913 unknown release *Roxy Music: Remake/Remodel (session) *Medicine Head: Kum On (session) *Neil Young: Alabama (LP – Neil Young) Reprise RSLP 6317 *Stackwaddy: Rock Me Baby (session) *Bo Diddley: Mumblin’ Guitar (LP – Have Guitar Will Travel) Checker LP 2974 (US release) *Bo Diddley: Put The Shoes On Willy (LP – Bo Diddley And Company) Checker LP 2985 (US release) *Bo Diddley: I Said Shut Up Woman (single) UK Chess 6145 002 *Mick Softley: If Wishes Were Horses (session) *Matthew Ellis: Turn On (LP - Am I...?) Regal Zonophone SRZA 8505 *Roxy Music: Would You Believe (session) *Jo Jo Gunne: Run, Run, Run (single) Asylum AYM 501 *Who: Run, Run, Run (LP - A Quick One?) Reaction 593 002 unknown release *Stackwaddy: You Really Got Me (session) *Medicine Head: You And Me (session) *Status Quo: Mean Girl (LP – Dog Of Two Head) Pye NSPL 18371 *Mick Softley: Travelling Man (session) *Lindisfarne: No Time To Lose (single – Meet Me On The Corner b-side) Charisma CB 173 *Marvin Gaye: That’s The Way Love Is (LP – That’s The Way Love Is) Tamla Motown STML 11136 *Medicine Head: Rain (session) *Captain Beefheart: Spotlight Kid (LP – The Spotlight Kid) Reprise K 44162 *Stackwaddy: Willie The Pimp (session) *Mick Softley: Just Flew In On A Jet Plane (session) *Don Nix: Going Back To Luka (LP - Living By The Days) Elektra K 42096 *Roxy Music: Sea Breezes (session) File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only. Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night Category:Not Available Category:Unknown